okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Mayu Kurumato
Mayu Kurumato is a minor character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's a third year student of Nantoka High School, and its Student Council Preisdent. Appearance Mayu has long, wavy purple hair which she wears tied on a bun. Her eyes are dark blue, and she has a beauty spot under her left eye. Her most defining feature are her thick eyebrows, significantly bigger than any other character's. She wears a standard female uniform, with a big green bow as a third year student, and an armband that marks her as member of the student council. Personality Mayu is a carefree person who's usually seen smiling, and has a tendency of being friendly with everyone. However, she also has a sadistic side to her, as shown by her being known as the most brutal player in the survival game, winning the Beauty Contest just to get her revenge, and joking about the school taking funds from illegal sources. She has a reputation for this, and some people like Keita are afraid of her. Despite this, she seems to care for the school, as she only won the survival game in order for the secret of its prize to not be revealed.. Powers an Abilities Mayu doesn't seem to posses any kind of special or supernatural power, making her a normal human. She is however a very skilled shot, having won the gun-based Survival Game twice in a row before the start of the series and ending in the best 10 on her third year. She managed to wipe down the entire female tennis club and most of the school herself. Background She's been friends with Nene Toraoka since they were kids, as she comments how she didn't use to be as aggressive as she is today. Before becoming the Student Council President, she was a member of the disciplinary committee. She was also the winner of the survival game during her first and second year. Story Mayu's first and so far only appearance was during the Survival Game in Chapter 11. After taking down the entire female tennis club, and presumably many other students, she searches for the last remaining group, which was Kou and the rest. They were alerted by Akayo or her coming, which scared Keita. However, once she arrived there, she was easily taken down by Katsuo whom she hadn't even noticed was there. After revealing that the prize for the survival game isn't real, shes shot several more times. She made a small appearance in chapter 22 during a meeting of the student council with class presidents. In chapter 24 she introduced the reader to the Student Council, explaining what each member did, although she didn't exactly remember her own duties at first. After this, she made another small appearance in chapter 25, where it was revelaed that she's afraid of Katsuo and that she's from Tokio, despite using a Kansai dialect. Mayu's next appearance would be during the Beauty Contest, as she was one of the semifinalists and competed against Maiko. Her technique was too powerful for Maiko to overcome, and when she asked what her motivation to win was this time, she simply said she wanted to take revenge on Katsuo for the Survival Game. She managed to get her revenge after successfully defeating him in the finals and being crowned winner of the Beauty Contest. Relationships Nene Toraoka Nene and Mayu are childhood friends, and they seem to be close. She is the only person Nene calls by her first name, and she uses a friendly nickname with her. Haruto Onigasaki As fellow Student Council members, Mayu has a positive relationship with Haruto and seems to be friends with him, as he was part of her group when she went walking in Kyoto. Keita Narabuko Mayu is familiar with Keita thanks to him being a Class President, and although she hasn't been shown to have any strong feelings towards him one way or the other, he was very scared of her when the group had to confront her during the Survival Game. Maiko Narabuko Knowing each other from the Student Council meetings with Class Presidents, Mayu regards Maiko as a rival when it comes to popularity and beauty, especially during the Contest. She has no ill feelings towards her, and is seen being friendly enough with both twins, but Maiko still respects her for her position and her devilish attitude. Gallery Chapter11cover.png|Mayu in Chapter 11's cover page mayugetsshot.JPG|Mayu gets shot by Katsuo Mayu pose.JPG|Mayu posing during the Beauty Contest Special technique.JPG|Mayu's Ultimate Technique chibi mayu.JPG|Chibi Mayu Student council outfit.PNG Trivia * Her name, Mayu, is a reference to her thick eyebrows. * When she was first introduced in Chapter 11, Mayu didn't have a beauty spot. However, this changed in chapter 25. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Student Council Category:Female Characters